Updates
If you want to know more about the game's updates, bug fixes, and upcoming features, check out the Arcane Reborn trello. = Latest Update: = Beta 1.5 (Alalea) * Added The Third Sea. * Increased max level to 220. * Improved dialogues. * Fixed miscellaneous bugs. = Previous Updates: = Beta 1.4 * Added Borealis Cannonballs. * Added Boat Upgrades. * Added Boat Naming. * Added Boat Coloring. * Added The Shining King. * Added The Rumbling Caldera. * Added Pirate Ships. * Added the Mortar. (Comes with the Frigate) * Added Rams (Cannot be purchased right now for some reason, should be fixed by Zolten later) * Fixed Second Magic unlocking bug. * You must pay Lamina to repair your boat now, instead of respawning it after it gets destroyed. Beta 1.3 * Added Bounty Hunting! * Added a global bounty leaderboard - the top ten players with the most bounty will be displayed here. * Fixed Second Magic unlocking bug. * Fixed the Borealis Bank bug. * Fixed the bug where if you learned a Fighting Style and died, it disappeared until you rejoined. * Fixed the dialogue bug where you became frozen after talking to an NPC. * Fixed miscellaneous bugs. Beta 1.2 (The Polishing/Bug-Fixing Update) * Improved NPC Boat AI. * Added Permafrost Island to the First Sea. * Added Permafrost Bandits. * Added Permafrost Bandits Quest. * Reverted Cumulus to its original build. * Reverted Borealis to its original style. * Added the Fire Wizard quest. * You will now drop bags of lamina upon death, and will lose 1/8 of your lamina. * There are now various looks for Desert Bandits; before, they all looked the same. * Added Game Rules Tab to the menu. * Party Overlays will now show 2nd Magic. * Quests can now change your spawn island. * There will now be an optional Tutorial whenever you create a New Game. * You can now gain status effects from parts; for example, burn from lava. * Added Banks, see Nicholas on any major island. * Added consumable Potions. * There are now various types of Crazy Wizards— each casts a different magic than the others. * Weapons will now save. * Vanity will now save. * Added First Sea Theme. * Added Magic Bow Ability. * Added Reply Button. * Added A.G. Turn-In. * Added a familiar face to the Second Sea. * Added the Sailing Bazaar to the First Sea. * You can now change your character at the Sailing Bazaar. * Fixed Vanity bugs. * Fixed Quest bugs. * Fixed Shop bugs and manual errors. * Fixed Trade bugs. * Fixed Stamina Actions bugs. * Fixed Data Handling bugs. * New Game will now wipe your inventory as well. * Every Sky Island will now give Sky Skate Energy. * Fixed Doomwood Bow and Club. * Experience will now carry over to next levels. For example, if you need 300 exp to level up, and you receive 400 exp, you will level up and start the next level with 100 exp. * Rough Sea will now damage boats. * Marua no longer gets stuck in the wall. * Fixed Economy. * Savaria’s shops can no longer be destroyed. * Removed Herobrine. * Fixed most known bugs. Beta 1.1 * Increased maximum level to 200. * Added Legendary Weapons/Charts. * Added two side quests in the Second Sea. * Added Rusted Cutlass and Katana. * Added Deluxe Katana and Deluxe Cutlass abilities. * Added Savarian Dagger. * Added Spear. * Added Cutlass and Katana. * Added Broadsword. * Added all Doom Island Weapons. * Added Doom Weapons Shop to Doom Island. * Added Shortsword. * Added Dual Katanas. * Added Deluxe Flintlock. (No Ability) * Added Dual Flintlocks. * Added Footsteps. * You now have a chance to lose a limb/get infected when cut. * Fixed joining the A.G. * Nerfed Shadow. (Cast Time) * Updated The Devil Dog. * Fixed miscellaneous bugs. Beta 1.0.5 * You can now capture Dawn's Refuge and Permafrost island. * Nerfed Devil Dog's AoE * Added Frigate. * Added Boat Trails. Beta 1.0.0 * Added Second Sea. * Added Second Magic. * Raised Max Level to 180. * Fixed bugs. Alpha 0.9.0 * Added Inventories and Items. * Added shops. * Added chests. * Added sailboat. * Added boat shops. * Fixed a bunch of bugs Alpha 0.7.6 * Reese's name is no longer Jacob. * Added Logan (The Tailor) to Doom Island in preparation of shops, obviously he does not sell yet. * Fixed Wind's F move bug. * Fixed sharks. * You can now drag parties * Patched god mode glitch Alpha 0.7.5 * Added Sharks ** Normal sharks. **Tiger sharks. ** Great White sharks. * Disabled lag machine script. * Added Parties Alpha 0.7.4 * Added Kairo quest. * Added Bandit Leader quest. * Fixed quests. * Wiped quest data. Alpha 0.7.2 * Added Menu * Added Screenshakes toggle * Added Music toggle * Buffed Light * Fixed Light's R * Fixed some hitboxes. * Added 2 new emotes: Salute and Handstand Alpha 0.7.1 * Added "Teleport to Player" on title screen. * Fixed bugs with melee moves being delayed. * Possibly fixed data. * Reduced lag. Alpha v0.7.0 * Added Light's F move. * Added DOUBLE EXP! This will last the entire long weekend (end of Monday) * Bug fixes. * Added quests. Alpha v0.6.9 * Added Light's E move. * Added Light's R move. * Fixed some bugs with stats. * Fixed some bugs with status effects on screen. Alpha v0.6.5 * Set level cap to 75. * Added Light. * NPC animations now depend on how close you are to them, this should greatly increase your FPS / other stuff (basically even less lag) * Fixed a few bugs. * A.G. give you negative reputation now. * Updated Lightning's range. Alpha v0.6.2 * Added Reputation. * Added Lamina and Aurem, killing enemies also gives you Lamina. * Added Ramses. * Fixed a few bugs. * Possible reduced a bit of lag(?) Alpha v0.5.8 * Added Eve Island. * Fixed bugs. * Made a few changes to Poseidon. * Changes to title screen. * Added Hair Combo. * Fixed a bug with stats not resetting on a new-game. * Fixed a few other bugs. * Added a new wilderness island. * Added 2 new quests to Savaria. * Added new type of quest. * Added a new npc. * Added quest exp. * Made dialogue faster. * Fixed quest overhead. * Made dialogue for after the quest has been completed, if you go back to talk. * Added Setekh the Stormlord. Alpha v0.5.5 * Added Quests. * Made a few changes to Lightning. * Removed Herobrine. Alpha v0.5.0 * Added Cumulus Island. * Raised level cap to 65. * Fixed bugs.